


Waiting

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Public Nudity, Romance, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: The Cardinal finds himsef in a tricky situation





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted ;^; I havent felt like what I've written is ao3 worthy lol.
> 
> As always, my tumblr omoghouls is always open for request or hc drabbles☆☆☆

There was a pause in his steps as he looked before the thinning crowd of chruch goers. The Cardinal pressed his lips together and cluched tightly to his mozzetta as he idly stood at the top of the small set of stairs. Waiting for the church to be empty before making his next move.

 

His thighs clenched together as a wave of desperation surge through him. He knew not to drink so much before a service, but his throat had been so dry, he couldn’t have a hacking fit not with the importance of tonights mass.

When the last Sister’s filed out Copia slowly stepped down. Whincing when he bladder threatened to spill from the jostling movements. He just needed to make it back to his room.

 

Evenings in the chruch were solom times, for once it was silent. Only the echoing sound of heels clicking against the marble flooring prove there was life.

The cardinal just prayed he was not alerting anyone of his presence. He pressed his hand to the oak door, so close to relief.

“Cardinal?”

His ears burned as he turned around, looking up.

“Ah, Aether, what, what are you doing aroud here?” The man asked, hand defeatedly moving away from the door knob.

“We were going to discuss somethings about the next tour for the Ghost project.”

Copia chewed on his bottom lip, damnit that was right.

The ghoul looked to the man’s face, “If you’re too busy I can come back tomorrow.”

Copia shook his head, opening his door for the ghoul, “No,no I’m not busy tonight come in.” The man said, suppressing his groan.

This wouldn’t take too long.

 _Hopefully_.

 

–

Copia let out a soft whine as he leaned against the table, ankles crossing together as the Aether ghoul continued on. He glanced to his side, the slightly ajar door to the washroom was taunting him.

“Cardinal? Is everything okay?”

Copia looked to the ghoul, sheepishly smiling and nodding, “Everything is fine, Aether.” He said, shifting from foot to foot as he reluctantly stood up straight when the bigger ghoul came wandering around him.

“You sure? You look flushed and spacey.”

Aether said, leaning in close with a tilt of his head when the man let out a soft whine, stiffening up with the close contact.

Copia wanted to respond, say something,tell the ghoul it was okay. However, his bladder was done with this attempt at holding. The cardinal felt warmth trickle down his legs, his inner thighs growing damp as the urine hissed out.

Copia let out a watery gasp as he doubled over, hand pressing between his trembling thighs. The ghoul took a step back in surprise as he watched the man, the urine splattering to the wood flooring beneath him at a rapid rate.

Copia locked his eyes to the ground as the stream tapered off. His face burining in humiliation. Tears rolling down his face, clinging to his lashes as he heard the creaking steps coming close. 

“I-I’m sorry,” He choked out, “You seemed to be so, so into what you were saying I didnt want to cut you short.” The man spilled out, voice growing hushed towards the end as the ghoul pulled him into an embrace.

Claws slowly running up and down his back. “It’s alright love, I just wish you would have said something. I wouldn’t of taken any offense, I’m just glad you didnt hurt yourself trying to wait.”

Copia sniffled, scrubbing at his face, futher smearing his make up before he looked up with glassy eyes.

Aether thought for a moment before guiding the man to the washroom, seating him on the closed lid as the ghoul turned the tap, filling the tub with warm water. Softly tapping the cardinal to stand back up.

“You clean up and I’ll be back, alright?”

Copia slowly nodded as he watched the ghoul exit the room, he stripped down, sighing as he placed the soiled attire in the hamper before submerging himself into the water, running his hands over his face before looking to the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

“Hey, Ariel.” The ghoul said as he leaned on the door frame, chuckling when the cardinal’s eyes snapped open, sitting back up in the sudsy water, he walked over, kneeling besides the tub and rested his arms on the side as he watched.

“How’s it going?”

Copia shuffled a bit, looking to the side. “Fine,” he paused, looking to the ghoul, “Thank you, Aether.” He softly said.

The ghoul smiled, leaning over to ruffle the damp hair of the man, “It’s okay, you think I havent seen a man in power wetting himself before? It happens to everyone.” The ghoul explained.

Copia tilited his head at the wording, “Men of power, are you talking about,?”

“Papa? Mhm,” Aether nodded, “finish up here and I’ll tell you ‘bout the time we were stuck in a snowstorm on the bus with a broken toilet.” He said, patting the cardinal’s shoulder as he stood up, smiling to himself when he heard the plug coming out.


End file.
